


Submisso

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Até porque nem toda mulher se submete.
Relationships: Female Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834
Kudos: 3





	Submisso

A melhor parte da nossa relação é a sua submissão a mim, eu adoro quando o vejo embaixo de mim, sem contar nos nossos momentos fora do sexo, mas claro, ele concordou com o nosso relacionamento, eu jamais o obrigaria a qualquer ato.

— Assim está ao seu gosto, Lituânia?

Concordei e logo começamos a comer como qualquer dia de nossa rotina, eu trabalho de manhã e ele de tarde, então nós temos tarefas baseadas no horário de serviço, nada, além disso.

— Já que hoje está de folga, por que não passa as roupas e lava as que faltaram ontem?

— Claro, mas não se esqueça do nosso trato.

— Se não quiser não vou te obrigar, até porque hoje temos horário na cama, não?

Seu olhar malicioso entendia o meu recado sem que eu precisasse completá-lo, é uma satisfação saber que ele entende o lado sádico que me domina me temer.

Às vezes sinto que sou dura demais com ele, mas a minha preocupação é esmagadora, pouco consigo dormir se não sei da sua saúde, pois de que adianta morar com quem ama se não ajuda essa pessoa?

Dei um leve suspiro e comecei a arrumar a nossa cama, também arrumei as roupas já passadas, nisso olhei à pia e notei o tanto de louça suja que acumulamos, então sem pensar duas vezes iniciei a lavagem delas.

— Como chegamos nesse ponto?

— Ontem eu me esqueci de lavar a louça e como era tarde eu preferi dormir, já sabe como me punir.

— Só espere hoje à noite.

Nem me lembro de quando assinamos o nosso contrato de submissão e dominação, mas já faz anos que isso aconteceu e foi por conta dele que nos aproximamos ainda mais que o normal, eu adoro isso.

Ao terminar senti um cheiro bom na casa, que aliviava o meu stress do trabalho, pois não importa quantas noites eu tenha na cama, nada disso me ajuda com a raiva que acumulei durante anos da minha vida.

Odeio ter que ser uma irritação e ele sofre comigo todos os dias por conta da minha falta de bom humor espelhada no nervosismo que jamais consegui vencer.

— Lituânia, não quer fazer algo mais suave hoje, é que estou sentindo dores nas costas intensas desde ontem, mas não queria te incomodar e por isso não contei.

— Claro, se for para te ajudar eu faço o que estiver ao meu alcance.

Seu tom de voz suave acalma meu coração e o derrete de tanta lindeza e delicadeza ao falar quaisquer frases.

Então percebi que estava sendo dura demais com ele, não sei como pude virar essa pessoa cruel, talvez tenha deixado meu lado sádico vencer os outros e tomar atitudes que eu jamais tomaria quando jovem.

— Estou te vendo tão tensa, o que aconteceu?

— Sinto-me pesada demais, como se o stress tivesse acabado com os meus outros sentimentos.

Assim que terminei minha frase recebi um abraço quente e calmante do Rússia, seus ombros largos junto ao seu torso causavam uma sensação ótima em mim.

Pouco depois meus lábios receberam um beijo doce, nisso intensificamos o ato até que tivemos de parar por conta de uma visita nada agradável.

— Polônia?!

— Eu vim pedir desculpas por tudo o que fiz antes e queria... — Ao vê-lo do meu lado ele se amedrontou e seu corpo tremia como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Queria o que? — Vê-lo responder a frase inacabada com um olhar assustador era ótimo, porque sei que quando alguém tenta se aproximar de mim sem que eu quiser o Rússia sempre faz o possível para assustar e fazê-lo correr sem dó.

Sem ao menos pensar em falar mais alguma coisa, o Polônia correu como se fosse o homem mais rápido do mundo, causando um alívio em meus pensamentos, já que eu não o verei tão cedo.

— Obrigada.

Com um sorriso em meu rosto o beijei de novo e continuamos o nosso momento intimo, mas por algum motivo eu acabei travando nas ações, deixei-me controlar pela dor de encontrar aquele que acabou com os meus sentimentos aos poucos.

— Não pense nele, sabe que eu estou aqui e que ele vai mais aparecer.

— Sim.

Até que uma ligação começou em meu celular, causando-me estranheza e medo.

— Não atenda, apenas espere, veja o número e depois bloqueie se for aquele número.

Segui as dicas do meu amado e era justamente o ser que eu não queria mais saber sobre, nem sequer ouvir o nome na minha vida.

— Devo bloqueá-lo em todos os lugares?

— Com certeza.

Sua determinação me enchia de coragem para tudo, foi então que ele também me mandou mensagens, como se fosse o garanhão e lógico que eu nem sequer dei bola, mas a campainha tocou minutos depois.

— Atenda, por favor.

Pela tonalidade da voz eu já sabia quem era e isso acabou com o meu coração, está tudo se repetindo, tanto que foi por isso que o América não quis continuar namorando comigo.

— Desista dela de uma vez ou eu chamo a polícia!

— Me obriga!

Antes mesmo de ele ligar à autoridade, eu realizei a ligação e não demorou muito para eles chegarem o que foi um calmante.

— Então é você que está perseguindo essa mulher? Acabaram seus dias de perseguidor.

Suspirei aliviada por saber que algo aconteceria com o Polônia, assim terei meus dias de paz como qualquer pessoa deve ter.

— Vamos voltar ao nosso espaço?

— E ainda pergunta?

Beijos intensos, era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento, era como se tudo tivesse se resolvido.

Assim que chegou a noite vimos o noticiário e lá estava o julgamento, a cadeia o esperava, mas que notícia ótima e agradável, eu espero que ele pague por todo o sofrimento que me fez causar.

— Agora que soubemos do final, podemos voltar à dominação e à submissão?

Respondi de maneira positiva e era a hora de tudo funcionar como deveria ser uma dominante e um submisso.


End file.
